gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996)
The 4th GeGeGe no Kitarō anime series was aired from January 7, 1996 to March 29, 1998 on Fuji Television. It ran for 114 episodes and was produced by Toei Animation. About Unlike the "kid's hero" image of the previous anime, this adaptation strove to be a more faithful adaptation of the manga. Kitarō, for example, once again had a dry and fairly gloomy personality. For the first time, Nezumi-Otoko's robe was colored yellow like in the manga instead of gray. Neko-Musume was also given a cuter redesign for this series. The theme songs were performed by blues band Yūkadan, including a cover of the original 60s ending theme song Karan Koron no Uta. While most episodes were based on classic manga stories, many of them had enough changes made that they became original stories. As the series progressed the stories began having more peaceful endings, putting the eventual tone somewhere between the 60s and 80s series. Many of the later episodes were lighter stories, though there were still episodes with social commentary and bleaker endings, such as episodes 107 and 112. Episodes 89 and 101 had the respective guest writers Chiaki J. Konaka and Natsuhiko Kyōgoku. The series also contained some pretty stylish action scenes with Kitarō using martial arts type attacks. This series also featured the human characters Yūko Murakami, Shōta Suzuki and Jun Tanimoto, known collectively as the Elementary School Trio, who acted as Kitarō's link to the human world (much like Yumeko Tendo in the 80s anime). While they appeared frequently at first, even appearing in the first ending sequence, they were later relegated to semi-regular characters. This series was dubbed into Spanish in Mexico (by the Intertrack dubbing studio), and was distributed through several Spanish speaking Latin-American countries. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Yūkadan ;Endings #Karan Koron no Uta - Yūkadan (Ep. 1~76) #Iyan Nacchau Fushi - Yūkadan (Ep. 77~114) Episodes Cast Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. *Michiko Abe - Beautiful Woman *Yuri Amano - Hanako *Shin Aomori - Keiten *'Takeshi Aono' *Miho Aoyama *Kae Araki *Tomohisa Asō *Kinpei Azusa *Sumie Baba - Haru *Chafūrin - Yōkai Rally Announcer *Isshin Chiba - Gangi-Kozō *Asako Dodo - Monroe *Jin Domon - Chiko, Tanuki Cameraman and others *Hisao Egawa - Kubire-Oni, Neko-mata, Neko-Sennin, Langsuyar and others *'Hiroko Emori' *Takeshi Endō - Assistant Director *Tomoko Fujino *Sayuri Fujita *Tōru Furuya - Tsuchi-Korobi *Ayumi Furuyama *Issei Futamata - Young Artist *Tesshō Genda - Hōkō *Kaori Harada - Mayuko Tatsuma *Kōichi Hashimoto - Yasha, Bake-Zōri *Yukari Hikida *Akiko Hiramatsu *Masato Hirano *Aya Hisakawa - Girl *Yukitoshi Hori - Han-Gyojin *'Ryō Horikawa' - Gotoku-Neko, Kyūso *Atsushi Ii - Old Man *Kazue Ikura - Ubagabi, Grimalkin *Tetsu Inada - Yama-Jii, Water Hōkō and others *Miki Inoue - Chisato Watanabe *Takayuki Inoue *Shōzō Iizuka - Kanibōzu, Yasuda *Naoko Ishii *Takkō Ishimori - Mizu-Sennin and others *Shino Kakinuma - Shizuko *Yoshiko Kamei - Shinya *Saori Kaneda *Rumi Kasahara *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Zashiki-Warashi, Kawauso *Masako Katsuki - Hi Clan Miko *Yoshio Kawai - Karura *Maria Kawamura - Tenko *Yōko Kawanami - Fukikeshi-Baba *Chiyoko Kawashima *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Yagyō-san, Oritatami-Nyūdō, Werewolf, Vuy, Bandana Tanuki and others *Nobuhiko Kazama *Kimiyoshi Kibe - Earth Hōkō and others *Atsushi Kisaichi - Ippon-Datara and others *Yukimasa Kishino *Misao Kitagawa *Yonehiko Kitagawa - Miage-Nyūdō and others *Kōichi Kitamura - Xu Fu *'Michitaka Kobayashi' - Conductor Cat, Karasu-Tengu and others *Toshio Kobayashi *Rika Komatsu *Yoshiyuki Kōno *Kujira - Guwagoze *Takeshi Kusao - Kasa-Bake, Takekiri-Danuki *Hōko Kuwashima *Ai Maeda *Chiaki Maeda *Mari Maruta - Tomokichi *Eiji Maruyama - Kagami-Jijii, Umi-Jijii and others *Yasunori Masutani - Wanyūdō, Ippon-Datara, Giant and others *Taiki Matsuno - Sazae-Oni, Kura-Bokko, Kōmori-Neko *Ginzō Matsuo - Momon-Jii, Iyami, Mōryō and others *Matsuo Matsuo *'Yūko Mita' *Masako Miura - Sayuri *Katsue Miwa - Yukinko *Makiko Mizogami *Eri Morigami *Reiko Mutō - Sachi *Takashi Nagasako - Katsura-Otoko *Miki Nagasawa - Akane *Yūko Nagashima *Tomoko Naka - Yuki-Onna *Ryūji Nakagi - Gyōbu-Danuki *Kazuya Nakai - Abura-Sumashi, Asanbosam, Mokumokuren and others *Michiko Neya *Shiho Niiyama *Hiromi Nishikawa *Tamotsu Nishiwaki *Junko Noda *Kenji Nojima *Reizō Nomoto - Chi *Mahito Ōba - Kobayashi *Kazuo Oka - Father, Murakami *Kanako Okada *Yoshiko Okamoto - Kage-Onna *Akemi Okamura - Yukimi *Makiko Ōmoto - Yobuko (Ep. 92 only) and others *Marina Ōno *Yuka Ōno *Shinichirō Ōta - Yamazaki *Ikue Ōtani *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Oboro-Guruma, Suiko, Umi-Oshō *'Chikao Ōtsuka' *Mizue Ōtsuka - Koppa, Cat Wife *Yutaka Ōyama - Mannendake *Osamu Saka - Amefuri-Kozō, Shizuko's Father and others *Madoka Sakamoto *Shōgo Sakamoto *Shigezō Sasaoka - Dai-Tengu, Company President (Ep. 1) *Asako Satō *Chie Satō *Masaharu Satō - Yagyō-san, Backbeard, Mokumokuren, Onmoraki, Odoro-Odoro, Iwanabōzu and others *Yūki Satō *Shinobu Satouchi - Kappa, Azuki-Hakari and others *Ikuya Sawaki - Belial *Tomokazu Seki - Air Kitsune *Shunsuke Shima - Old Man *Bin Shimada *Junko Shimakata *Kaneto Shiozawa - Makura-Gaeshi, Senpai, Rakshasa, Shinigami *Yuri Shiratori - Pappa *Kazuyuki Sogabe - Suzuki, Kyūso *Yōko Sōmi - Buru-Buru *Tomoko Sugiura *Nanae Sumitomo *Yūko Sumitomo *Fū Suzuki *Mariko Suzuki - Baby Dorotabō, Futakuchi-Onna and others *Reiko Suzuki - Grandmother, Kubire-Oni *Takuma Suzuki - Kamaitachi *Fumihiko Tachiki - Tantanbō, Hiderigami, Nobiagari *Sanae Takagi *Wataru Takagi *Yasuhiro Takato - Kuppa, Sara-Kozō, Obariyon, Satori *Masaya Takatsuka *Airi Takeda - Fusako *Junpei Takiguchi - Kuro-Kamikiri *Hideyuki Tanaka - Kimizu *Kazumi Tanaka - Ama-no-Jaku, Tsuchi-Gumo and others *Kazunari Tanaka - Amefuri-Kozō and otherss *Nobuo Tanaka - Daruma *Ryōichi Tanaka - Ungaikyō, Kappa Father, Nyoi-Jizai and others *Sakura Tange - Hoko *Ikuko Tatsu - Azuki-Babaa and others *Yōko Teppōzuka - Shisa *Nobuo Tobita - Kobayashi *Kan Tokumaru - Fukuro-Sage, Ōguro *Miina Tominaga - Hitomi *Machiko Toyoshima *Nobuyo Tsuda - Jakotsu-Babaa *Yūko Tsuga - Futakuchi-Onna *Hiromi Tsuru - Ayako *Toshiya Ueda - Amamehagi *Noriko Uemura - Iso-Onna, Nando-Babaa and others *Hidenari Ugaki - Yukio *Megumi Urawa *Emi Uwagawa *'Kōji Yada' *Shinichi Yamada *'Nana Yamaguchi' *Manami Yamamoto *Wakana Yamazaki - Hone-Onna and others *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Kasha *'Jōji Yanami' *'Yūsaku Yara' *Airi Yoshida *Konami Yoshida - Child Yoshie *Rihoko Yoshida - Oshiroi-Babaa *Yukana - Ryoko Latin American dub staff * Kalimba Marichal - Kitaro * Sylvia Garcel - Medama Oyaji * Benjamín Rivera - Nezumi Otoko * Circe Luna - Neko Musume * Belinda Martínez - Ittan Momen * Liza Willert - Sunakake Baba * José Arenas - Konaji Jiji * Concepción "Cony" Madera - Yuko Murakami * Enzo Fortuny - Jun Tanimoto * Isabel Martiñón - Shouta Suzuki Staff Movies *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū''- Released July 6, 1996 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Nighter'' - Released March 8, 1997 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha'' - Released July 12, 1997 Category:Anime Category:TV series